Karmdyde
4.0 When Karmdyde first joined Colenia, he chose not to join any country and instead, form Ireland, a potato and beer loving country that lasted a good... 2-3 days. He then joined WonderWaffle87 and helped in the creating of a new country in Caucasia named GreaterBarvina. (Don't quote me on that, I don't know if that was the original name or not -Karm) He stayed in that country as Wonder's right-hand man. Until things became tense and Karmdyde left to create his own country in Africa named Segrye, a name he then quickly changed to WesternSahara because no one could figure out who or where Segrye was. Things went well in WesternSahara until he reunited with Wonder, originally planning for WS to be a colony of GreaterBarvina, only to be surprise when Wonder suggested they become the RepublicOfSahara. Once again, things fizzled in the country and Karmdyde left (again). He then joined the Angevin Union. This was not the first time he had joined Angevin however, as he had somewhere inbetween this story. While he was in Angevin the second time, he walked out with his prized battleship he left there before: the Nathan James. ''He took that back to Sahara, left Sahara again, AND REJOINED ANGEVIN ANOTHER 'FUCKING' TIME. He was then left with the task of building a town in Brittany, which he only built one building and a summoning shrine to summon an old friend of his: '''Cynadyde. '''Cynadyde joined Angevin as well, and made his home inside of the summoning shrine. He and Cyna eventually left Angevin for the final time to create the ''Indus River Valley Civilization. He eventually gave up on that spot after seeing that that spot was terrible. He and Cyna then moved to northern Russia to form the F.O.S.R. aka the Funk Overload Soviet Republics. This lasted a short time between the two when Cyna destroyed his items and left to remove the distraction of Minecraft so he could focus on his college finals. Cyna's effort was unneeded however, because he nailed his finals. Karm then saw an unclaimed piece of Europe under the German Empire. He claimed that spot and created Czechia. Czechia then united with Germany, who themselves then united with the Tamils to create the VivisanUnion. Karmdyde lead the country along with Bluekom and Ultra, until his departure. During 4.0, Karmdyde was part of and created several countries. These countries include, but not limited to: *Ireland *F.O.S.R. *TechnologistNunavut *Segrye (WesternSahara) *GreaterBarvina *Indus River Valley *USPCA *Angevin Union *Czechia *Vivisan Union *New Guinea *'Many More' 5.0 When 5.0 started, Karmdyde saw opportunity, only to find he arrived late and missed the good pickings. He then joined USPCA and became in charge of building Guatemala City alongside leader Csavil. He had created a home of his own and a courthouse until he left. During 5.0, Karmdyde had only created two countries, Fiji and Sunnyvale. Fiji then united with Hawgarian's France. France then united with Spain to create FrancoSpania or something like that. There, he was supposed to build a city in southern France, which he did NOT, because he left. In 5.0, Karmdyde had joined USPCA (His current abode), PolishGermanUnion, FrancoSpania, TechnocraticPacificUnion, and USA. With only a month left in 5.0, Karmdyde created Sunnyvale (Now Greater Nova Scotia) with the goal of having the most white trash country in 5.0. He chose to go at this by making his capital a trailer park. He finished off 5.0 by completing his favorite project of that version: The Nova Scotia Church of "Fuck Hayden's Church". 6.0 Karmdyde's main plans for 6.0 had been kept secret, as to avoid getting sabotaged, however, the name Kralovstvi Dydistickych Republik ''has been thrown out. He claimed the Czech Republic in the 6.0 accords and immediately ditched it to move to the Saharan desert and formed the Union of Saharan Provinces of Central Africa (USPCA). He stayed in USPCA for the entirety of 6.0 without being involved in a single war or conflict. 6.2 Karmdyde started 6.2 off by forming St. Petersburg (renamed Leningrad). He eventually got sick and bored of that lame spot and moved up to Kolguyev Island, renaming to Kolguyev and building a beautiful capital known as Stavrogan. Things were going smoothly, building going well. However, a plan was brewing. He was to collaborate with GreekState and Kola for an epic plan of transfer. The plan was named ''The Lets-Fuck-Kolguyev Accord. In this plan, GreekState took Constantinople and Troy when Tsargrad collapsed, then Karmdyde joined GreekState to Govern the two cities, then Kola claimed Kolguyev. The plan was supposed to go smoothly, until Whirlas FUCKED IT UP by claiming Constantinople, like a FUCKING DICK. GreekState was left claiming Troy. Karmdyde had been building Troy since, flattening the mountainous terrain and slowly building up. He did this until the end of 6.2. 7.0 Oh boy, 7.0... Feel free to skip this version because this was like... really boring.. even for me... Let's start with the 7.0 Accords. In the 7.0 Accords, I claimed Rome, and much like Czechia in 6.0, I ditched it, '''IMMEDIATELY. '''Once 7.0 started, I went and formed a country west of the Caspian Sea. I don't remember exactly what it was called but it was something to do with the Volga. So yeah, I went there. While I was there, I build the city of Astrakhan. It was the first city I had ever completed. I was super proud. But as usual, I got bored, so I gave it to JP and the U.S.S.R. I then went and moved to Shanghai. Built a couple buildings, merged with Hawgh's Brazil, watched it die, went with Chris and made Shanghai a fully Csavilist state, built a couple shrines, build a capitol building, quit for a while, fac got disbanded, city got blown up, called it good, went up to reform my 4.0 nation of TechnologistNunavut on Cornwallis Island, sat there, and waited for 7.0 to end. 7.5 Ah shit, here we go again.Category:Members Category:Staff